Problems of past and present
by Dark Elemental
Summary: My Character has to deal with the problems of his love, and his past. I own Nightmare, and I am borrowing Saphira from Storydragon, hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare was sitting there, a glass of wine in his grey skinned hand. He was sitting in werepyre form with a black shirt, tie and suit covering him. His large wings protruded out his back, and through the holes, he had specially sawn out of his chair. He was in his private room, his sanctuary on board the ship Sanctuary. In front of him was the striking blue hologram of Saphira, the AI that was in charge of the space vessel, and who he shared an unorthodox love with, but then you can't choose who you fall for.

Saph and him were talking, mainly about the situation they faced with the world, once again in threat, but also about the problem Saph had of keeping so many people on board Sanctuary. The X-men, plus a few thousand others were onboard, just in preparation for one battle, although admittedly it was the largest battle Legend-X had ever had to face. Nightmare at least did not take up any room. He was inside the core chamber, the heard of Saphira, physically, and emotionally. The blue light of the hologram bathed Nightmare, and as smiled at her.

" So Saph, you doing anything tonight?" Nightmare asked, already guessing the answer.

" I am afraid so, I have 3 diagnostics to run, I must track 7 human organisation, I must attend to the thousands on board, and have the obvious maintenance to do." She replied, moving her weight to one hip, her hair flowing gently down her shapely form, waiting for the next move in this fun game.

"I know that will only take you about 2 seconds, so how about, we float over to the resonating cascade nebula, and have a little date together, if you can find a free representation room?" Nightmare asked, hoping for this pleasure.

Saph looked at him, before smiling radiantly " Of course I can, for you anyway."

Nightmare smiled, happy to be with such a wonderful woman, even if she was an AI, and then sighed, "Thank you, I love you."

" I love you too" Saph replied.

The two continued to talk for hours, Nightmare hardly caring of the time passing, happy to be in Saph's presence. He finished his wine, placing the glass carefully on his black bedside table, before falling back, onto the bed covers, not going underneath, just lying there to relax. His wings in this position were uncomfortable, but he stayed there. Saphira watched him, before using the projectors to project her image next to him on the bed.

Nightmare stared into her eyes, tears slowly collecting in his. He was so happy he had found love again, and so happy she loved him back, but it pained him, that they could only be together on this ship, that he could never take her to his favourite earth places. Never show her the delights of being, or appearing, human. He could never feel her warmth besides him, except on this ship. It hurt him, but for just knowing her, he was grateful.

Saph saw the tears, understood why instantly after all, she was a very intelligent AI, better than any before her, and any would be after her. Her creator Myth had made sure of that. The tears struck at her, making her feel so guilty for causing this pain in Nightmare. She loved him, she just wished she either didn't exist to cause him pain, or could be with him, everywhere, as a human. However, because of this guilt she moved again, her hologram appearing once again on the podium created for her in front of his sofa, and she watched him. Wishing for a way out of the dilemma, out of the circle of pain for both of them.

Suddenly a bright red light shone around the room, only Nightmare's room. Saphira looked at him, not wanting him to leave but knowing he must.

" A surge of Demonic energy down near Beijing industrial area, I shall beam you down there" Saph said.

" Ok" Nightmare said " and monitor me please, if I go unconscious, beam me back up please, and remember date tonight, I'll miss you."

Slowly Saph turned on the system, teleporting Nightmare down towards his destination. Just before he disappeared he whispered just loud enough for her to here " I love you" and a single tear dripped from his cheek.

Next moment he was gone, Saph was alone, and waiting for the night ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare appeared in an alley, the shadows hiding him from anyone who might be around, even though the whole area was empty. Nightmare, did his tie up, and began to move, upwards. He landed on the dark concrete roof above, his taloned feet leaving impact marks where they touched down. The stars above shone a deep silver light, and the moon augmented Nightmares powers, making him growl deeply when breathing.

Below, and about four hundred metres ahead, Nightmare saw the demonic guards. Obviously, this was a big operation, time for him to crash their party. Before he even set off, Nightmare used his shadow powers to hide himself from their view, and moved closer. Inside one of his pockets, an old flintlock pistol hit his leg as he ran. It felt like it was trying to get him to use it, but Nightmare did not want un-necessary dead humans, which demons resided in.

He slipped past them, phasing through the roof, down towards the floor below, but he had been spotted. One demon in a black suit much like his gave commands with his hands, setting a scene for Nightmare to witness as he landed. Nightmares feet touched the ground, solidifying into the menacing, grey-skinned, winged form that was werepyre as he touched down. Nightmare looked around into the gloom, and saw just one figure. The figure stepped closer, his eyes pure silver as he looked at Nightmare.

"Remember me?" the figure asked, " I was the beginning of you, and now I will be the end of you too."

Nightmare faltered, memories trying to come back, but being hidden, only just. Nightmare began to shake, the memories trying to be acknowledged but he would not allow it, not now, faced by a demon. He stood, pulled a katana out of it's sheath and advanced.

The demon shook his head, uttered the words " I am Falcon, remember me" and left. Then all hell broke loose. A troll smashed through the wall in front of Nightmare. Demons appeared on all sides. He was surrounded. Normally he would fight, but trolls had the same strength as dragons, but the brain capacity of a very violent bear. Nightmare turned, ran and slashed at the demons in his way as he fled. Traps were how you defeated trolls, but he had non…there had to be a way. He could hear the demons behind him, and the troll rampaging, but he also felt some kind of darkness engulfing his mind, that of unnatural unconsciousness. Falcon's last words must have been some kind of spell. Nightmare smiled despite the situation, how subtle this Falcon person was.

Then a way to defeat the troll occurred to him. Nightmare stopped, putting his katana away, and pulling out two daggers. With one his cut himself, right down his chest, using shadow fire to burn the blood, and stop the genes being transferred, but also activating the poison that Nightmare knew was in his blood. His supernatural healing closed the wound almost as soon as the dagger had been taken out. Nightmare faced the demons, one dagger in each hand, only one useable.

As they approached his vision started to blur, the spell working overtime. To even the odds Nightmare clicked his fingers, causing all demons, and the troll to go blind. The all stopped, except the troll, who bellowed, lurched forward and swung his club, taking out many of his allies. Nightmare had hoped for this. He ran forward, striking out with his dagger expertly, before flapping his wings once, gaining height and landing on the trolls shoulder. The troll bellowed again, swinging the heavy iron club upwards, to his shoulder, just hitting Nightmares arm as he tried to dodge. The cracks made by every single bone down that arm and even into the hand were sickening, but Nightmare persevered. He moved, trying to keep his balance on the now agitated troll, and with his left hnad pulled out the poisoned dagger.

He stabbed at the troll's skull with all his strength, only just passing through the skull, not enough to poison it. Panicking now that he could almost not see the spell was so strong, Nightmare stamped down on the dagger repeatedly, driving it into the troll's fragile brain.

As the troll died, Nightmares vision went, his consciousness with it, as the last tendrils of the spell wrapped round his brain, bringing forward all the memories hidden for years. The troll impacted on the floor, it's dead body flinging Nightmares forward with the sudden stop of the floor. The last sound Nightmare heard was that of demons, closing in, and he mouthed one word, Saph.

Blue light surrounded Nightmare, and his dagger lodged in the trolls skull, beaming them up to a representation room. Nothing could be done for him, but wait and see how his memories effected him.

Inside his mind Nightmare was six, sitting on the floor, playing with Lego. His mother entered speaking to him, and then in a flash a demon smashed its claws through her throat, killing her. The trauma brought on something, a surge went through Nightmare, and his mutant genes came to life for the first time. The house burned to the ground in shadow fire, as did the bodies of his parents, but he survived, and the demon took him away, to be possessed.

Years later Nightmare was there, possessed by the demon, the demon of the name of Falcon. Falcon was killing people while Nightmare helplessly watched inside his mind, wishing it would stop, wishing the suffering was gone. Blood covered his suit, the blood of hundreds of innocents.

The combination of Falcon and Nightmare sat there in a throne, the floor littered with bones, ordering the deaths of humans, using his powers to rule the demons and begin to bring the end of this world.

A battle happened, Falcon was defeated, and Nightmare, now aged 11 was freed of the dark presence, to feel the air again, to be free. His saviour a woman, an assassin, a hunter, and he vowed to follow in her footsteps to help the world, and he took up both her professions, a new chapter of his life beginning.

The last memory that of Saph, the talk just before he left, how beautiful she was, her intelligence, kindness, usefulness. She was everything he would ever want in a woman.

So Falcon had caused all this to happen, everything, without him, he would be nothing, but with him, he could never truly be free. Time for revenge. He took my life for 5 years, now he would take his, permanently.

As Nightmare began to stir, Saph leant over him, her warmth represented by the representation room, this was the one place she was real, the one place she felt anything physical, and now she watched over Nightmare, there for him at any time.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was dark; a single bed in the middle, Nightmare sprawled out there, battling with his own memories. Saphira sat in a chair looking over him, dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth. She was worried. What could have happened in his past that could cause him so much pain now?

She leant over him again, her eyes searching his closed ones for a trace of hope, a trace of life. Beneath his lids his eyes moved frantically. His body arched and fell and then his eyes burst open, his wings stretching outwards, muscles and ligaments stretching.

Saphira only just managed to move out of the way as his huge wings sprung out. Slowly she moved, looking into Nightmare's eyes. His eyes were full of sorrow as he spoke softly.

"I caused so much pain, so much death."

" But you've brought so much happiness as well, to me and others," Saphira said, holding him in her arms, feeling his warmth seep to her.

"I…I don't know what to do, who am I now?" Nightmare asked, pleading Saph would understand, how could he trust himself anymore after causing so much pain and suffering before.

"Your still you, Nightmare, your past made you who you are, whatever pain you've caused, you've made up for it by helping and even saving the world and by giving a holographic girl a chance" Saph replied, smiling at the last bit.

"I can't ever forgive myself" Nightmare sighed.

"Then I'll forgive you for both of us, I love you and that will never change." Saph leaned forward her hand hooking Nightmare's chin as she pulled him into a kiss. Their lips touched for just a moment before Nightmare pulled back, desperate to say just one thing.

As Saph's dark blue hair ran down Nightmare's chest, he whispered to her, "Thank you" and held her close.

Saphira wrapped her legs around Nightmare, pushing him to the bed, kissing him passionately, her hands running up and down his torso. Nightmare moaned as Saphira's tongue entered his mouth. His hands found their way to Saph's waist, and he slid them down cupping her ass cheeks.

Passion flared up inside Saphira and without stopping the kiss she pulled at his shirt, ripping the buttons off.

"I'll have to find those buttons" Nightmare thought before his mind was clouded again as Saphira took his nipple in her mouth, flicking her tongue against it, making it hard. She could feel Nightmare's large concealed werepyrehood pressing against her crotch on her jeans.

Without warning Nightmare rolled, Saphira now underneath him. She leaned up, kissing Nightmare, until he pulled away kissing her jaw, her neck, moving down exciting the skin. He undid her buttons and cupped her breasts, rubbing the hard excited mounds underneath.

Skilfully he unclipped her bra, closing his mouth around her freed cleavage, flicking his tongue, sucking and nipping at the nipple causing her to gasp excitedly. He continued to move, travelling down her body with his mouth. Saphira moved up, leaning to be able to watch Nightmare as he travelled down her body. As Nightmare reached her jeans she lifted her body slightly allowing him to pull them and her underwear down. Saphira watched in anticipation. Nightmare looked at her moist entrance, the smell was intoxicating. He leaned in. His tongue lapping through her folds and then flicking it against her clitoris, causing her to scream in pleasure.

His fingers drove into her stroking the inside of her as his tongue continued to flick her clit. Saphira was breathing heavily now and began to thrust in time with Nightmare's fingers. She was close to the edge and as Nightmare closed his mouth around her clit and bit lightly, she came, her juices spilling over his face. He lapped all he could, pulling his fingers out and licking them.

He moved back up, kissing her, his tongue playing over hers, his teeth scraping hers. She pulled back and whispered in a seductive tone whilst nibbling his earlobe, "take me."

Nightmare growled, sliding off his lower garments. His rock hard werepyrehood moved upwards, penetrating her, his bulbous head moving further and further inside her. At 16 inches long, his werepyrehood easily filled her completely. Her moist passage enveloping and enclosing his member. He could feel the blood coursing through him, and through her.

He thrust more and more, his growling becoming deeper as he got closer. As he came inside her, his wings unfurled and his deep growl as well as his white seed inside her brought her over the edge again. As the pleasure coursed through her she screamed, and when she could move again, Nightmare pulled out and she crawled up next to him.

He stared into her beautiful deep sapphire blue eyes and sighed "I love you Saph and always will." He said.

"I know, and I love you too," Saph replied. She held him close and inside the represented bed, they slept together, holding one another.

Hours later Nightmare woke and saw Saphira next to him, awake and alert.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Myth is back, in hangar 4" Saph replied.

"I'll meet you down there," Nightmare said.

Saph disappeared, instantly reappearing in the hangar, as a hologram once more, greeting her draconic creator. Nightmare gathered his clothes, attaching the buttons with shadow energy, it wasn't the same, but it would do. Once dressed he ran at the speed of a shadow, entering the hangar and greeting his friend.

"I have information for you" Myth said, and all the memories of Falcon came back to the forefront.

Nightmare knew he had a job to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare looked around. He had been teleported to the latest demonic energy surge location, a place Falcon was supposed to be, this time Nightmare would end it, once and for all. He stood in front of a castle in Transylvania. "Clichéd as always," Nightmare muttered to himself as he walked into the graveyard opposite looking between the headstones in the gloom. There was so much dark energy here, he could feel it affecting him, making him weaker in mind but stronger in body. His lycanthrope genes were causing havoc, but he had to do this, for his own sake and that of the world.

There was no wind, and yet Nightmare was sure the trees were moving, swaying with no reason. There was a chattering behind him, Nightmare span round, the trail was empty. The area felt unnatural, as if it was trying to leave this world, or a new world was trying to enter. Nightmare had already guessed that Falcon would be at the crypt, so he continued to walk.

Between two headstones, something stabbed him. A cut, like one made from a stab from a spear appeared on his arm. A single drop of blood hit the ground before his werepyre healing took over, creating new skin over the cut. Invisible attackers meant only one thing. Goblins, the malicious little buggers. Bringing his hands up Nightmare began to channel shadow fire to his hands. The dark energy acted like fire, but was black, could be controlled, converted other fire and could turn cold if he really wanted it to. At this moment, he raised the temperature, well above 1000°C. Then he flicked his hands down an out, causing a radius to be scorched and destroyed by the fire. Almost instantly goblin bodies appeared on the floor, screaming in agony, unable to concentrate enough to hide while the heat ate at them. Nightmare pulled out his old flintlock pistol, made by the first hunter, and turned it towards a goblin. He fired, hitting its head, killing it. Then he repeated this for the rest; soon the ground was littered with their bodies and their blood.

Nightmare continued, unaware he was being watched. Soon he was close enough for nothing to screen his firing line to the crypt, to Falcon. Suddenly a woman dropped in front of him. He instantly went for his dagger, but stopped when he recognised her, one of his old apprentices, a brilliant assassin now, Cassandra. Not wanting to cause Falcon to notice him, he lifted his eyebrow, conveying the question "What are you doing here?"

"Following you, time to get the demons" was the reply, shown by pointing to him and then towards the crypt.

Nightmare nodded, pulling out many different bits from his trench coat and then slotting them together with care. When finished it was obvious it was a sniper rifle, but one of his own design. He pointed it towards Falcon, Nightmares hand glowing black as he charged it with shadow energy. He looked through the scope, found Falcon's head and fired. Just as he fired another demon walked in front of the shot. One down, but now Falcon knew he was being sniped. Only thing to do was to run in, Nightmare pulled out his katana and charged.

He ran towards a horde of demons. Cassandra however stayed back, throwing shuriken's, harming but not killing the demons. As one shuriken struck a demon in the stomach, Nightmare came level with him, bringing his katana in an arc, severing his neck. Another took its place, holding a mace, swinging it at Nightmare. Nightmare parried the blow and shot shadow fire from his other hand, scorching the demon, driving him back.

Nightmare could see Falcon over at the crypt, holding out his hand. Some energy was coursing to the crypt from Falcon's hand. Then Nightmare spotted it, not his hand, but a ring on his hand. He had to get there, whatever Falcon was doing, it couldn't be good. Slashing his katana through the space in front of him, killing anything near. Stabbing at others with his wing spines, and burning the ground near him. Nightmare pushed his way forward in a frenzy. He wasn't going to be quick enough!

Then suddenly Cassandra was by his side, killing the demons with a shadow alloy dagger he had made for her. Not even stopping to look at her, he pushed through the demons in the way. He reached Falcon and swung his katana at Falcon's hand, trying to stop Falcon.

Before it could impact he was thrown back, the crypt opening, a portal to a hellish place. Demons started to pour out of it, entering the world to destroy it. Nightmare howled, grabbed Falcon, knowing the ring must be the only way to stop it. He used the strength granted to him by two supernatural sets of genes and crushed Falcon's wrist, ripping it off. Blood spurted from the stump, and Falcon vanished, gone to hide, to heal. It wasn't what mattered anymore.

Nightmare had the ring. "I can reverse this" he screamed in his head, desperate. If he failed this world would be overrun in days, then humanity would be no more. He couldn't let that happen, not now, not ever. Nightmare jammed on the ring, holding up his hand towards the crypt, creating an aura of shadow fire around him to stop the demons getting him.

Almost instantly the crypt began to close, pulling in the demons, but also pulling in Nightmare. As the darkness of the demonic dimension grew closer Nightmare accepted he would die. He was sorry for so much, and then his thoughts were focused on just Saphira, he would never see her again, ever. Tears streamed down his face as he got closer, demons now all around him, the stone doors of the crypt just wide enough for him to fit through.

The doors closed, and yet Nightmare hadn't gone though them. The crypt had stopped trying to pull him in, or…Nightmare turned, there was Cassandra holding him, she had saved him. Slowly and shakily Nightmare took of the ring, put it in his pocket and then he fell.

Cassandra caught him, he hadn't fainted, he was just so shocked to still be alive. He hugged her.

"Thank you" He said to her.

"All because of your training" She said, " but anytime, after all seems like you need me."

"This time I definitely did."

At this Nightmare reached for his wrist com, asking Saph to bring them up, "back to square one" Nightmare thought, but at least he had done something, and he could try to destroy the ring too.

On board Sanctuary the space vessel, Saph watched as Nightmare paced, next time he had to succeed, it had been too close to world destruction this time. As the hours passed Nightmare went to sleep, finally.

"Goodnight my love" he murmured to Saph, and his sleep was disturbed many times by nightmares of the end of the world, but each time Saph was there to help. She was his guardian angel, his protector.


End file.
